all for a dress
by crazystory
Summary: emmett rips alice's new dress.........will alice have mercy on him?..........


Alice: "hey guys....................EMMETT WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY NEW DRESS ??!!!!"  
Emmett: Nessie needed someone to wear the dress to see it on so I wore it"  
Alice:" WAT THE FUCK ??!!!!!!!!!!"  
Emmett:" you heard me stop playing stupid and besides don't I look pretty in it"

Alice:" EMMETT TAKE OF MY DRESS THIS MIN.!!"  
Bella: "why are you shouting?"  
(SHREEEEEEEEEEEEEEK )  
turns around  
Bella: "ok now i know why"  
Alice:" Emmett you have 9 sec. to run"  
jasper:" if i were you Emmet i would run"  
Emmett: "why?"

Alice looks angrily at Emmett

Jasper: "that's why"  
points at Alice

Emmett: "ok you have a point"

Alice: "........6............"  
Emmett: "don't you think I'm a little old for that."

Alice:"........4........"  
Emmett :"ok ok"

Alice: "Emmett you're died meet"  
Emmett: "what are you going to do about EVIL PIXXIE .. dress me to death"

Alice:" I wouldn't have said that if I were you"  
Emmett: "oh come on Alice show me your best"

Alice:" THAT'S IT!!!!"  
(Alice run after Emmett)  
jasper: "nail it to him good hunny"

Alice's pov

Emmett rips my new sun dress I was going to kill him.

"oh come on Alice show me your best" Emmett said mocking me.

"that's it" I shouted at him I ran after him as fast as I could, he was fast but I was faster.

In seconds I caught up with him.

I knocked him on the floor and started kicking him.

"stop it Alice" he said

"this is what you get for ripping four of my new dresses and yes I know that Bella is taping us"

I turned around and started walking to bella's direction I toke the vedio-camera from Bella and crushed it to little pieces.

**"**hey " Bella said annoyed

Then I ran back to the house, went to the garage stood I front of Emmett's jeep, then got a great Idea.

I disappeared for a few seconds then I came back with a chain-saw in my hand and ripped ( or broke or what ever you may call it) Emmett's jeep into pieces.

"hay that was new!!!" Emmett shouted from behind me.

"ya it was new and now it's pieces no need to thank me" I said still holding the chain-saw in my hand.

" He died so young"

"Wait who ever said that your carwas a he"

**"**I did"

"when?"

" well i don't know since i'm a guy I can't walk around with a cara"

"Wait what's a cara?"

" a lady car duhhhhhhh"

"oh "

"what are you to arguing about this time?" jasper said coming through the garage door.

"who did that to your car Emmett?" Carlisle asked

" the one with the chain-saw" Emmett said pointing at me.

"oh dear what happened to your car? Did you run into a bear again?"

"somebody has a bear problem" I said teasing Emmett

"stop it I do not have a bear problem! and no I didn't run into a bear" Emmett said . he sounded really annoyed. Good.

Edward came through the garage door laughing.

"great why doesn't the whole family come insted?" Emmett asked

" you only had to ask " I said to him .then in a blink of an eye all of the family was standing in the garage.

"Great just great" Emmett sounded annoyed . Mission complete.

I heard Edward laugh.

" Emmett? What the fuck did you do to the car?" Rose asked

Break Emmett's car ( check)

Make rose mad at Emmett ( check)

My plan is working just as I planed muwahhhahahahahahaa (secret evil laugh)

Edward started laughing.

Nessie came through the door holding hands with jack.

They look so cute together.

"so what did we miss?" nessie asked

She looked at the car then her mouth fell open then she looked at me with the chain-saw in my hand.

"Alice did you do this?"

I nodded.

"your a life saver Alice I never liked that car from the first day I saw it" she said thanking me

"at last someone's on my side" I said looking around to see if any one else is on my side.

" sorry Emmet i'm with Alice" Bella said

"that really was a nice car hunny i'm with Emmett" jasper said looking at Edward and Jacob.

What why I wanted to shout and say no Emmett's car could be fixed but my dress will never be fixed

"I agree" Jacob said turning to Emmett

"well after hearing Alice's thoughts i'm with Alice" Edward said.

"i'm with Emmett" Rose said

"we're out of this" Esme and Carlisle said at the same time then they were out of the room

We looked at each other and started laughing**  
**


End file.
